Destiny of My Life
by Kyuu Bigdevil 1324
Summary: Konyol? Cinta yang muncul karena hal yang bodoh,tingkah laku yang bodoh,suasana yang konyol dan orang-orang yang menjadi pemerannya.


Hy..hy.. author datang membawa fict baru lagi nih, pasti kalian kangen sama author yang satu ini*kepedean, maaf fict kyuu yang lain ngk kyuu lanjutin pasti kalian sedih banget dan menunggu-nunggu kelanjutannya*wah nih author sarap kepedean banget dah. Oke ini fict kyuu dapat inspirasinya dari film "Ma Boy" drama korea gitu deh. Bagi kalian yang berminat baca yah monggo silahkan di baca yo, ora sungkan-sungkan*sok bahasa jawa

**Destiny of My Life**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T **

**Pair : Sasufemnaru slight ga****a****femnaru mungkin ada pair tambahan lainnya**

**Genre : Humor, school life, romece endeelel**

**Warning : Typo, bahasa yang amburadul,OOC, author yang agak stres,alur yang membingungkan dan masih banyak kesalahanyang mungkin author sendiri tak tau****.**** Oh iya maaf jika ada kesamaan toko,latar tempat, latar suasana dan segala macam tetek bengek tentang unsur instrinsik dan ekstrinsik suatu cerita.**

**Dont like don****'****t read go to jamban terdekat, oke!**

**Sebaiknya kalo emang ngk suka dengan pair atau apapun, karena dapat menyebabkan kanker,serangan jantung, bahkan ganguan kehamilan(makin gila)**

Pecakapan gaje antar pemain :

Sasuke : woy thor apa pasangan gue, cewek jadi-jadian itu lagi?

Author : ahahhahaah lo tau aja, emangnya kenapa?

Sasuke : gue bosan tau dipasangin sama cewek jadi-jadian mulu

Naruto : (ngupil sambil nonton tv, cuek aja karna ngk tau apa-apa)

Author : itu derita mu sas, apa kau mau di fict ku yang satu lagi kau kujadikan peremuan?

Sasuke : jetaaaarrrr *efek petir ee..ngak usah deh biar si blonde aja yang jadi cewek, mau dibawa kemana wajah ku yang tampan ini jika aku mendapatkan peran seperti itu

Tanpa sasuke sadari author dan Naruto yang sarap ini menyeringai bersama.

Lupakan percakapan gaje diatas

**^^ Happy Read ^^**

"_**The love can you laught, afraid,happy,sad and fly...**_

_**Creat love to make spirit and new power for your life...**_

_**Okey your life will very nice and beautiful ..."**_

_**Unknow **_

Lampu yang begitu menyilaukan mata, penonton yang begitu ramai memadati kursi bangku penonton, crew-crew yang sibuk berlalu lalang dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Pasti kalian bingung apa yang sedang terjadi? Oke sekarang akan author jelaskan(readers: emang seharusnya author sarap). Di tengah panggung yang luas dan megah tengah berdiri seorang penyanyi solo pria yang sangat digandrungi oleh anak remaja wanita zaman sekarang a.k.a Sabaku no Gaara, dan tak lupa seorang gadis manis yang turut tampil mendampinginya, rambutnya yang panjang berwarna orange terlihat sangat indah, mini dress berwarna biru soft yang digunakan senada dengan warna bola matanya yang berwarna biru sapphire yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Para penonton pun semakin bersorak ketika Gaara merangkul bahu Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya

Dekat

Dekat

Dekat

Dek..

Kurasakan ada orang yang memangil dan menepuk-nepuk pipiku, heran dengan situasi ini aku pun memutuskan untuk membuka kedua mata ku, dan yang pertama kulihat adalah seorang kondektur berada didepanku, ku edarkan pandangan ku kesekeliling . Yap dua hal yang dapat aku simpulkan, pertama : kejadian itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi, kutekankan lagi itu hanya "MIMPI", sungguh sangat menyedihkan. Dan yang ke dua : aku tertidur didalam bis dan aku adalah anak yang terakhir disana , ha-ah sungguh memalukan. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu keluar, tapi sebelum turun dari bis mataku terpaku pada layar tv yang terpampang didalam bis, disana muncul sebuah iklan yang menampilkan sabaku no Gaara yang sedang mengiklankan sebuah brand sutu produk makanan, waaaahh wajahnya , wajahnya begitun tampan ya tuhan, Gaara tunggu aku, I'm coming(sambil mengacungkan tangan kelangit). Di layar jalanan tampak iklan dengan model seorang gadis cantik, namanya Uchiha saskay, artis pendatang baru tapi namanya sudah berada di dalam peringkat artis paling terbaik di penjuru jepang. Naruto berjalan dengan santai sambil menarik kopernya, ia melihat beberapa pertunjukkan yang tersaji dipinggir jalan. Naruto tak bisa menghilangkan rasa kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya , biarpun pertunjukan jalanan, mereka jelas bukan hanya sekedar bunyi ponsel yang tak asing lagi di telinga naruto, dengan cepat dia merogoh sakunya, diambilnya handphone dan telihat tulisan kaasan calling, dengan menekan tombol hijau yang berada dilayar handphonepun tersambung. "moshi moshi, ya kaasan ada apa?" ,

" Naru-chan apa kau sudah sampai? bagaimana keadaaan mu?" tanya kushina a.k.a kaasan naruto.

" aah Kaasan aku baik-baik saja, jangan terlalu khawatir seperti seperti itu" ucap Naruto memberi penjelasan. Naruto berkata bahwa ia sudah sampai dengan selamat dan meminta ibunya untuk tidak cemas, Naruto pun mematikan sambungan handphonenya dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

Keesokan harinya Naruto yang sedang berdiri sambil menatap pagar yang bertulisan Konoha Japanese School. Waah tempat itu sungguh bagus dan mengagumkan, apakah aku akan berhasil disini?(inner naruto). Tiba-tiba Naruto dihadang oleh 3 murid wanita. Mereka menyebut dirinya sebagai Gacalm.

Seseorang berambut pink sebahunya mulai angkat bicara, "Ini adalah grup yang mencintai Gaara-sama! Gacalm!."

"Oh ternyata kalian adalah fans clubnya Gaara, hahhaha" ucap naruto santai. Kini gantian wanita dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah dan kaca mata berframe kotak yang angkat bicara

" Sebagai anggota Gacalm kami tidak terima, beraninya kau menyebut grup sakral ini sebagai...Fans Club? Oh.. Apa kau ini alien yang jatuh dari langit?."

"Dia bukan alien yang jatuh dari langit, kau tampak seperti pecundang" ucap seorang wanita berambut blonde dengan rambut poni tailnya. Setelah selesai acara marah-marahnya mereka pun pergi meninggalkan naruto yang masih bengong dengan apa yang sedang dialaminya.

Teeeeeettt teeeeeeeeettt teeett

Terdengar bunyi bel tanda masuk kelas, semua siswa maupun siswi langsung memasuki ruang kelas masing-masing. Naruto memasuki kelas dengan wajah yang sumringah dan senyum yang terukir dibibirnya. Awalnya dia bahagia dan begitu bersemangat karena ternyata ia sekelas dengan Gaara. Mimpi apa dia semalam?. Karena naruto adalah murid pindahan, jadi dia harus memperkenalkan diri kepada semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Ohayoo minna-san, watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto, saya pindahan dari konohagakure, mohon bantuannya" ucap naruto sambil membungkukkan badan memberi hormat.

" hahah ternyata seorang anak kampung" ucap seorang pria dengan tatto segitiga dibagian pipinya, seketika kelas yang tadinya sunyi berubah menjadi gaduh hingga membuat pria tampan yang sedang tertidur terbangun karena mendengar suara tawa yang mengusik indra pendengarannya.

" Sudah, hentikan kiba, kau membuat kelasa menjadi gaduh " ucap sang guru sambil sesekali memukul meja. "Kenapa kalian tidak menjadi manusia dulu sebelum jadi bintang?. Aku sudah bilang, yang di dalam jauh lebih penting dari rangka luar, ya kan?, dan naruto silahakan duduk dibangku yg kosong " ucap guru yang lebih akrab kita panggil Iruka

Dengan langkah pasti dan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya Naruto pun melangkahkan kaki menuju bangkunya. Ia menoleh ke arah Gaara yang sedang dikerumuni oleh Gacalm. Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan " Saskay datang ", tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan memperliohatkan seongok*plak seorang gadis cantik yang sedang melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kelas, semua mata tertuju kepadanya. Gadis dengan segala keanggunannya, kecantikannya, pokoe bisa dikatkan gadis yang sedang berdiri di tengah kelas ini adalah gadis yang "sempurna".

.

" Apa? Hey tua bangka apa kau bercanda? " ucap seorang pria dengan perawakan sedikit tua sedikit emosi

" Hahahaahaah apakah aku seperti bercanda, Obito-san? Dan jaga bicara mu " ucap pria tua dengan ekpresi menjijkan yang terpampang diwajahnya

" Tapi Jiraya-san, anda sendiri tahu jika Saskay adalah seorang artis yang sedang naik daun sekarang, mungkin akan sedikit berbahaya jika dia harus berbagi kamar dengan orang lain" ucap sang pria atau bisa kita panggil dia Uchiha Obito menejer Saskay.

" Kau tahu banyak orang tua murid menganggapku tidak adil karena memberikan perlakuan khusus kepada Saskay, aku tidak ingin reputasiku hancur hanya karena seorang siswi." Ucap pria yang kita bisa sebut kepala sekolah atau biasanya dipanggil Jiraya-mesum*plak

" Tapi...

Belum sempat Obito melnanjutkan perkataannya, Jiraya sudah memotong perkataannya

" Mau tidak mau dia harus menerima ini, jika dia masih bersikeras dia bisa keluar dari sekoalh ini sekrang juga" jawabnya tegas sambil menegak air berwarna kuning yang kita ketahui itu adalah sake.

Obito tahu dia tidak bisa melarang pihak merasa lelah dan ingin deman karena strees. Alasan kenapa Obito mati-matian menentang Saskay berbagi kamar dengan seorang gadis karena ada sebuah rahasia di balik ini semua dan tak akan mungkin akan author bocorkan lebih tepatnya belum sih

.

Suasana terasa begitu tagang dan mencekam sampai-sampai author yang sedeng ini ketakutan dipojokan karena merasakan aura-aura menyeramkan yang keluar dar seorang gadis cantik bermarga Uchiha ini.

" Apa paman bercanda? Aku sekamar dengan seorang gadis?" ucapnya dengan nada menusuk

" Aku sudah mencoba semampu ku Sasuke, tapi pihak sekolah sudah memutuskannya. Mereka tidak ingin reputasi mereka hancur karena memberi mu perlakuan khusus" jelas Obito

Oh iya saya lupa memberikan setting tempatnya. Oke. Sekarang ini Sasuke dan Obito berada di bagian utara sekolah lebih tepatnya lagi di ruang alat musik, karna bagian utara jarang ada orang yang datang kesini jadi menurut Author tempat ini cocok dijadikan tempat untuk bertemu secara rahasia, ingat loh kalo yang berbau rahasia-rahaisan datang aja kesini kami akan memastikan rahasia anda akan terbongkar*dihajar Sasuke karena sempat-sempatnya promosi. Back to story

" Aku tidak peduli, kau yang membuat ku seperti ini. Itulah kenapa aku menolak rencana ini dari awal" ucap sasuke ketus dan menusuk

" oh gomen ne Sasuke, bersabar sedikit lagi, sampai hutang kita lunas. Ya..? Sedikit iklan lagi dan perusahaan ini akan berkembang. Dan kau bisa debut sebagai Uchiha Sasuke . Aku akan membantumu sepenuh hati hingga kau akan mendapatkan kejayaanmu, aku berjanji" ucap Obito meastikan

Sasuke merasa gerah dan gatal dengan wig yang dipakainya dan memutuskan untuk melepaskan wig girly-nya.

"ini sungguh menjengkelkan!" ucap Sasuke

" Jujur saja, apa kau bisa masuk ini tanpa menjadi Saskay? Kau bilang kau menyukai sekolah ini, katamu itu adalah impianmu! impianmu! Jika kau menyerah, kau akan kehilangan impianmu dan debut. Semua akan hilang!, bagaimana pendapatmu?" ucap Obito semakin mebuat Sasuke gusar

" Akkh shit, kenapa aku harus sekamar dengan seorang gadis. Apa ini masuk akal? Paman apa kau tidak punya pilihan lain?, situasinya sudah tidak terkendali." Ucap Sasuke semakin fruatasi .

" Hey Sasuke cobalah berfikir positif, kau akan sekamar dengan seorang gadis, bayangkan apa saja yang bisa kau lakukan dengannya" ucap sang menejer ngak nyadar umur

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya mendecah pelan, memakai wignya kembali dan langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan paman dan author yang senyam-senyum gaje sambil berpegangan tangan.

~~ KYUU~~

KREEEEEEEEEEEET suara pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis berparas cantik bermarga uchiha memasuki sebuah ruangan, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ruangan peristirahatan terakhirnya*plak maksud author tempat dia beristirahat dikala penat dan lelah menghampirinya. Saat kakinya sudah melangkah masuk yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah ruangan yang berantakan dengan berbagai macam barang-barang yang diketahuinya adalah milik teman sekamarnya dan matanya teralihkan oleh sebuah foto yang sedikit mengganggu penglihatannya, diambilanya foto itu dan membuangnya kembali " ternyata dia fansnya si panda" inner sasuke. Kriiieeeet terdengar pintu yang terbuka membuat sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara itu berasal. Seorang gadis keluar dengan hanya menggunakan tank top berwarna hitam dan hot pants berwarna jeans dan sedang asyik mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. dipastikan wajahnya kini memerah seperti buah kesukaanya buah tomat buahkesukaan author juga hehehe dan dengan gerakan cepat dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

" Eh? Saskay? Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah binggung dan terkejut karena melihat Saskay berada di dalam kamarnya

" Hn, ini kamar ku juga" jawab sasuke dengan semanis mungkin

" Mwo? Benarkah? Apa aku bermimpi? Iya pasti aku sedang bermimpi" ucapnya riang dengan wajah sumringah

Sasuke hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria karena mendengar Naruto memberi pertanyaan dan dia sendiri juga yang menjawabnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan wajah dan mata berbinar-binar.

" Hn, dobe"

" Apa? " tanpa sadar menjawab panggilan Sasuke, dan membuatnya harus menahan tawa

" Jangan kenakan pakain seperti itu" ucap Sasuke datar dan melangkah kearah kasurnya

" ha? Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti

" Kau terlihat sanagt jelek menggunakan pakaian seperti itu, coba kau lihat tubuh dan dada ratamu itu sangat tidak cocok menggenakan pakaina seprti itu" ucap Sasuke sarakatis

TWITCH muncul empat persimpangan di kepala Naruto

" Apa maksudmu itu? Mengatai dadaku rata, yah walaupun memang tidak seperti gadis lainnya sih tapi aku tidak bisa menerima kau mengatai tubuh dan dadaku seenaknya" ucap naruto emosi

" hn, terserah kau saja dobe" ucap sasuke sambil membalikkan badannya memunggungi Naruto

" Arrrgggh, aku sedang bicara denganmu apa kau tidak mendengarku" ucap naruto kali ini dia menaikan volumenya.

Tidak mendapat respon itulah yang dialami Naruto, karena dia tak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke dia memutuskan untuk keluar bejalan-jalan sambil menenangkan pikiran. Dan kalian tau apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, dia tengah asyik tertawa cekikikan dibalik tubuhnya ooh malang segali nasibmu Nar udah dicukin ditertawakan pula.

POOR FOR NARUTO

TBC

Oke, sekian dan terima kasih. Maaf jika ada yang salah. Hohooo berfikir untuk review?

Tapi kayaknya kalian harus review*maksa


End file.
